User blog:Inflatable
The final Balloon of the Day is... THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE!!!! I hope you enjoyed this amazing Advent Calendar for 2019! It will be back for a second edition on June 10th, 2020! Complete Advent Calendar #June 17th - Abby Cadabby (2007) (Sesame Workshop) #June 18th - The Herr-Inspektor (1929) (King Features Syndicate) #June 19th - Smile (1971) (Harvey Ball) #June 20th - Healthy Mr. Potato Head (2005) (The United States Potato Board) #June 21st - Happy Hippo (2001; 2013) #June 22nd - Smokey Bear (1966 version) (Ad Council/United States Forest Service) #June 23rd - The Energizer Bunny (2006) (Energizer Batteries) #June 24th - Superman (1940; 1966; 1980) (DC Comics) #June 25th - Jett from Super Wings (2017) (Alpha Group) #June 26th - Beach Ball Clusters (2007) #June 27th - Blue & White Macy's Stars (2002; 2017) #June 28th - Felix the Cat (1931; 1932; 2016) (DreamWorks Animation) #June 29th - Gorgeous Gobbler (1953; 2003) #June 30th - The Aflac Duck (2011; 2014; 2017) #July 1st - Christmas String of Lights (2017) #July 2nd - Barney the Dinosaur (1994; 2003) (HiT Entertainment) #July 3rd - Rocky and Bullwinkle (1961; 1996) (Jay Ward Productions) #July 4th - Uncle Sam (1938; 1940) #July 5th - Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (2014) (Saban Brands) #July 6th - Red & White Macy's Stars (2002) #July 7th - Wild Thing (1998) (Bell Atlantic; Harper College Publishing) #July 8th - Sonic the Hedgehog (1993; 2011) (SEGA) #July 9th - Companion (2012) (KAWS) #July 10th - Charlie Brown (2002; 2016) (Peanuts Worldwide) #July 11th - Cassie from Dragon Tales (2000) (PBS) #July 12th - Hello Kitty (2007; 2012) (Sanrio) #July 13th - Bugs Bunny (1989) (Warner Bros. Animation Studios) #July 14th - Papa Smurf (2012) (20th Century Fox) #July 15th - Red & Gold Macy's Starflakes (2017) #July 16th - Cloe the Holiday Clown (1994; 2005; 2014) #July 17th - SnowBo (2005) (Universal Orlando Resort) #July 18th - Pumpkins (1992; 2003; 2012) #July 19th - Izzy (1993; 1995) (Atlanta Committee for the Olympic Games) #July 20th - B (2011) (Tim Burton) #July 21st - Lollipops (1985) (Smith Special Productions) #July 22nd - Jimmy Neutron (2001) (Nickelodeon) #July 23rd - Toothless from How to Train Your Dragon (2013) (DreamWorks Animation) #July 24th/25th - Golden Macy's Star Trio (2008/2018) #July 24th/25th - Julius (2011) (Paul Frank Industries) #July 26th - Horace Horsecollar (1934) (Walt Disney) #July 27th - Dora the Explorer (2005) (Nickelodeon) #July 28th - KaiKai and KiKi (2010) (Takashi Murakami) #July 29th - Olaf from Disney's Frozen (2017) (Walt Disney Animation Studios) #July 30th - Bumpé (1997) (Scandi Play) #July 31st - Dexter's Laboratory (1998) (Cartoon Network) #August 1st - Big Man Santa (2009) #August 2nd - Dino (1963; 2015) and Baby Dinos (2018) (Sinclair Oil Corporation) #August 3rd/4th - Donald Duck (1935/1962) (Walt Disney) #August 3rd/4th - Blue from Blue's Clues (1999) (Nickelodeon) #August 5th - Super Grover (2003) (Sesame Workshop) #August 6th - Hans Katzenjammer, Fritz Katzenjammer, Mrs. Katzenjammer and Captain Katzenjammer (1929) (King Features Syndicate) #August 7th - Dudley the Dragon (1995) (PBS Kids) #August 8th - Po from Kung Fu Panda (2010) (DreamWorks Animation) #August 9th - Yogi Bear (1983) (Hanna-Barbera) #August 10th - Scrat from "Ice Age" and his Acorn (2015) (20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios) #August 11th - Go Bowling (2018) (GoBowling.com) #August 12th - Tibby, Tooey and Bumpus (2004) (Playskool) #August 13th - Kermit the Frog (1977/2002) (The Muppets Studio) #August 14th - Angry Birds' Red (2015) (Rovio Entertainment) #August 15th - M&M's Red and Yellow Brighten the Holidays (2004) (Mars, Inc.) #August 16th - R.H. Macy Hot Air Balloon (2002) #August 17th - Mighty Mouse (1951) (Terrytoons) #August 18th - Arthur Read (1997) (Marc Brown Publishing) #August 19th - Jeeves (2000) (Ask.com) #August 20th - Woody Woodpecker (1982) (Walter Lantz) #August 21st - Elsie the Cow (1963) (The Borden Company) #August 22nd - Raggedy Ann (1984) (Johnny Gruelle) #August 23rd - White Macy's Star (1986; 1999) #August 24th - Quik Bunny (1988) (Nestle) #August 25th - Hamlet the Balloon School Pig (Test Flight exclusive) (John Deere Company) #August 26th - Mickey Mouse (1934; 1971; 2000; 2009) (The Walt Disney Company) #August 27th/28th - Candy Cane (2004; 2006; 2014) #August 27th/28th - Trixie the Bouncing Dog (2016) #August 29th - Red & Gold Holiday Ornament Balloonicle (2010) #August 30th - Chase from PAW Patrol (2017) (Spin Master LTD) #August 31st - Yellow Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Stars (2002) #September 1st - Fleck, Bjorn, JoJo and Hugg (2018) (Netflix's "The Christmas Chronicles") #September 2nd - "Turkey of World Peace" by Alexander Mora (2004) (Delta Airlines) #September 3rd - Arrtie the Pirate (2007) #September 4th - Cheesasaurus Rex (2001) (Kraft Macaroni and Cheese) #September 5th - Eben Bear (1995) (Macy's) #September 6th - Snuggle Bear (1987) (The Lever Bros. Company) #September 7th - Linus the Lionhearted (1964) (Post Cereals) #September 8th - Olive Oyl (1982) (King Features Syndicate) #September 9th - Paddington Bear (2014) (The Copyrights Group) #September 10th - WiggleWorm (1993; 2004; 2014) #September 12th - Horton the Elephant (2008) (Dr. Seuss' "Horton Hears A Who" by 20th Century Fox) #September 13th - Harold the Policeman (1947; 2011) #September 14th - Toy Soldier (1949; 2001) #September 15th - Adventure Time with Finn and Jake (2013) (Cartoon Network) #September 16th - Ms. Petula Pig (1997) (The John Deere Company) #September 17th - Ferdinand the Bull (1938) (Munro Leaf & Walt Disney Productions) #September 18th/19th - Betty Boop (1985) (King Features Syndicate) #September 18th/19th - The Pink Panther (1988) (MGM) #September 20th - ABC Bouncing Balls (1988) (Sesame Workshop) #September 21st - Sunny the SnowPal (2018) #September 22nd - Kool-Aid Man (2010) (Kraft Foods) #September 23rd - Pets.com Sock Puppet (1999) (Pets.com) #September 24th - Weeble (1975) (Hasbro) #September 25th/26th - 80th Anniversary Hot Air Balloon (2006) #September 25th/26th - Frieda the Dachshund (2003) #September 27th - The Nutcracker (2018) (Universal Orlando Resort) #September 28th - Humpty Dumpty (1986; 2005) (Macy's; Tom Otterness) #September 29th - Babar (1991) (Nelvana) #September 30th - Chicken Little (2004) (Walt Disney Animation Studios) #October 1st - Geometric Shapes (2009) #October 2nd/3rd - Popeye (1957) (King Features Syndicate) #October 2nd/3rd - Flying Fish (1996) #October 4th - Rugrats (1997) (Nickelodeon) #October 5th - Santa Goofy (1992) (Walt Disney Productions) #October 6th - Clifford the Big Red Dog (1990) (Scholastic) #October 7th - Little Bill (2002) (Nickelodeon) #October 8th - Charlie, Kit & C.J. Holiday Elves (2000/2004) #October 9th/10th - Baby Shamu (1986) (SeaWorld) #October 9th-10th - Peter Rabbit (1996) (Frederic Ward & Co.) #October 12th - Garfield (1984, 2003) (Paws, Inc.) #October 11th/13th - Yes, Virginia (2010) #October 11th/13th - Red Believe Stars (2009; 2015) #October 14th - Figure with Heart (2008) (Keith Haring) #October 15th - Babe the Pig (1998) (Universal Studios Consumer Products) #October 16th - Beethoven (1993) (Universal Pictures) #October 17th - The Tin Man (1939) (MGM) #October 18th - Smurf (2008) (Sony Pictures Animation) #October 19th - Harold the Fireman (1996) and Harold the Baseball Player (2017) #October 21st - JoJo's Circus (2005) (Playhouse Disney) #October 20th/22nd - Gazer the Elf (2011) (Keith Lapinig) #October 20th/22nd - Eddie Cantor (1934) #October 23rd - Big Bird (1988, 2001) (Sesame Workshop) #October 24th - Little Cloud (2018) (FriendsWithYou) #October 25th - SkyDancer (1995) (Abrams Gentile Entertainment, Inc.) #October 26th - Rex the Dinosaur from "We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story" (1993) (Universal Pictures) #October 27th - Bart Simpson (1990) (Fox Broadcasting Company) #October 28th - Buzz Lightyear (2008) (Disney Pixar) #October 29th - Curious George (2001) (Universal Pictures) #October 30th - Pillsbury Doughboy (2009, 2014) (Pillsbury) #October 31st - Skylanders' Eruptor (2014) (Activision) #November 1st/2nd - Yellow Stars (2006, 2015) #November 3rd - Spider-Man (1987, 2009) (Marvel Entertainment) #November 4th/5th - Love Flies Up to the Sky (2019) (Yayoi Kusama) #November 6th - The Elf on the Shelf (2012) (CCA & B Publishing) #November 7th - Scooby-Doo (2005) (Warner Bros) #November 8th - SpongeBob SquarePants (2004) (Nickelodeon) #November 9th - Smokey Bear (2019 version) (United States Department of Agriculture - Forest Service) #November 10th - Blue Starflakes (2019) #November 11th - Greg Heffley from the Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series (2010, 2016) (Abrams Books) #November 12th/13th - Pikachu (2001, 2006, 2014) (The Pokemon Company International) #November 12th/13th - Rabbit (2007) (Jeff Koons) #November 14th - Goku (2018) (Toei Animation, Inc) #November 15th - Ronald McDonald (1987, 2000, 2009, 2015) (McDonald's) #November 16th - Honey Nut Cheerios Bee (1999) (General Mills) #November 17th - Underdog (1965) (Total TeleVision) #November 18th - Trolls (2016) (DreamWorks Animation) #November 19th - Dr. Seuss' The Grinch (2017) (Illumination Entertainment) #November 20th - Green Eggs and Ham (2019) (Netflix) #November 21st - Ice Cream Cone (1987, 2003, 2019) #November 22nd - Mr. Monopoly (2002) (Parker Bros) #November 23rd - Shrek (2007) (DreamWorks Animation) #November 24th - Snoopy (1968, 1969, 1987, 1988, 1999, 2006, 2013, 2019) (Peanuts Worldwide) #November 25th - Happy Dragon (1960, 2012) #November 26th - The Cat in the Hat (1994) (Random House Children's Publishing) #November 27th - Thomas the Tank Engine (2014) (Fisher Price) Category:Blog posts